


Le Serment de BOUQUERON

by Sigyn_Fr



Category: Ghost Adventures RPF
Genre: Corenc, Courtly Love, Courtship, Crusades, Dauphiné, Death Knight, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, France (Country), Ghosts, Grief/Mourning, Grésivaudan, Knights - Freeform, Love Stories, Love Triangles, Mont Saint-Eynard
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 10:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8140643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigyn_Fr/pseuds/Sigyn_Fr
Summary: L'histoire vrai du fantôme de Château de Bouquéron, sur les hauteurs de Corenc en France. Le triste récit de l'histoire d'Amour endeuillé de Elmonde et Bertrand de Tesse de Bouquéron...One shot + commentaire sur le château.Retranscription du récit radiophonique de Gérard Gallien dans "Histoire de l'Histoire" sur France Bleu Isère. 2001***Thue true story about Ghost of Castle de Bouquéron, on the heights of Corenc in France. The sad story of the love story bereaved Elmonde and Bertrand de Tesse de Bouquéron ...One shot + comments on castle.Transcript of radio story of Gerard Gallien in "History of History" on France Bleu Isere. 2001





	1. Le fantôme de Bouquéron

 

A l'époque des croisades et chevaliers. Il y avait dans la vallée du Dauphiné, une jeunes femme, connu autant pour ses vertus que sa grande beauté. Elmonde Garde étais si belle, avait de si charmante manière de sorte que, tous ceux qui l'approche en tombe amoureux. Il n'est point de Seigneur, pages ou ménestrel dont le cœur ne devint captif de ses charmes. Bertrand de Tesse comptait parmi les soupirants de la belle.

Pierre de Bouquéron hésita longtemps avant de procéder aux fiançailles des tourtereaux. Car Bertrand, bien que de bonne noblesse, s'était acquis une réputation d'homme violent et vindicatif. Pourtant l'on disait qu'il aimait Elmonde Garde avec autant d'amour qu' Adam pouvait en éprouver pour Eve pendant leur existence au Paradis. Elmonde Garde payer l'affection de son fiancé du plus tendre retour. Son amour était aussi pure qu'un Lys, aussi limpide que la source qui prenait naissance que le domaine de Bouquéron. Bien que de tempéraments différant les deux jeunes gents s'entendait à merveilles. Aussi une seule vie leur paraissent trop courte pour satisfaire toute immensité de leur amour. Elmonde Garde assurée que sans Bertrand a ces côté, le Paradis n'aurait point de joie pour elle. Bertrand quand a lui ne juré t'il pas que même au Paradis il resterait fidèle au loi de la chevalerie et qu'il n'y demeurait en repos jusqu'il eu rejoint sa dame.

Un jour, alors qu'il parcourait main dans la main les couloirs du château de Bouquéron, Elmonde Garde s'arrêta devant un tableau qui suivent le goût de l'époque présentait une scène macabre. Il s'agissait d'un tendre couple, absorber dans une conversation intime, surpris par la mort qui convier la jeune femme à danser. aussitôt l'amant, cédant la place à l'affreux squelette, se glisser furtivement auprès d'une autre femme dans le sein de laquelle il cacher son visage. Le montrant à son compagnon, Elmonde Garde chercha a tester l'attachement de son époux :

_\- "Voyez mon cher, un bel exemple de la fidélité des hommes" s'exclama t'elle. "Voyez sa dulcinée n'est pas encore refroidi par la mort que déjà le feux sacré est éteint"._

Bertrand, touché par cette remarque, et pour protester s’écria :

_-" un amour pure n'est sujet à aucun changement, et deux âmes uni étroitement ne peuvent être séparé dans cet espace qui joint la terre au ciel. Je jure que si la mort devait vous enlever à mon affection, jamais l'idée d'un autres amour ne me viendrais en pensée. Et j'attend de vous ma bien-aimée la même promesse au cas ou cela serait moi qui descendrait le premier dans la tombe. j'ajoute, que s'il m'est possible revenir du séjour des morts, mon âme serra vous en faire souvenir. Joignons nos mains afin de nous prouver combien nos cœurs sont d'accord sur ce serment qui nous lies pour l'éternité."_

 

Quelques semaines plus tard, Bertrand de Tesse part en croisade...

 

Retrouvons Elmonde Garde que nous avions laissée en haut du donjon, pleurant le départ de celui qu'elle aime. La petite groupe à maintenant disparu derrière l'horizon. Accablée par son immense peine la jeune femme se réfugie dans sa chambre ou des jours durant, elle jeûne et se mortifie, mettant Bertrand sous la protection de tous les Saints. Les jours passent... Chaque fois que le soleil accomplissant sa course, se cachant derrière le Mont Saint Hynard, le visage de la jeune femme reprend quelques couleurs car le jour qui fini reproche t'autant le retour du chevalier.

 

Pâques arrive à son heure...

 

- _"Hélas"_ gémi t'elle. _"La vigne n'a point encore de bourgeons, la bise souffle toujours sur les buissons son feuillage, Belledonne cache ses crêtes sous son manteau de neige. Mais la vigne doit fleurire, les arbres vertirs avant le retour de mon bien-aimé"._

 

Puis vient Pentecôte...

 

- _"Oh ! Combien de jours restera-tu encore sous les lauriers de la victoire, pendant que je succombe à ma solitude et mon chagrin"_

Puis le raisin mûri, et Bertrand ne revient toujours pas. De tristes pressentiment traversent l'esprit d'Elmonde Garde. La charmante gaieté qui naguère rajouté à sa beauté disparaît progressivement devant sa peine. Elle fixe la sol et sa poitrine oppressée laisse échapper de long et douloureux soupirs.

Un jour, que du donjon elle cherche dans le lointains un signe de l'hypothétique retour de l'homme qu'elle aime, soudain son sang ne fait qu'un tour ! Elle vient d’apercevoir un chevalier qui approche a grande vitesse, mais sa joie est de courte durée. La silhouette qui grossi dans la plaine n'est pas Bertrand mais l'un de ces pages qu'elle crois reconnaître :

- _"Quelle nouvelle m'apporte-tu ? Comment vas ton Seigneur ?"_

\- _"Hélas noble Dame, la nouvelle dont je suis porteur est bien douloureuse. Bertrand de Tesse est mort."_

A peine eu t'elle entendu ces mots qu'un frisson glaciale parcourt la jeune femme. Les ombres de la mort parcourent sont visage, ces genoux se dérobent, et tombe inanimé dans les bras de ces servantes. Chaque jours Elmonde Garde fait répété au page les circonstances de la mort de son bien-aimé insistant pour être entretenu des plus minutieux détails.

 

Puis le temps fait son oeuvre...

 

Bientôt ces yeux refusent de pleurés et son corps de gémir. Si quelque soupirs s'échappent encore de sa poitrine, il ne sont plus qu'un faible écho de sa douleur passée. Elle sent le changement en elle. A n'en pas douté ce sont les beaux yeux du page qui ont opéré cette métamorphose.

Un jour qu'il devisent ensemble sur le bonheur d'aimer, le jeune homme s’interrompt brusquement :

 _-"Madame"_ dit-t'il, _"je vous pris humblement de m'accordé mon congé. Il est temps, ce me semble, que je reprennent la lance et l'épée, ne pouvant borner mon ambition à porter la queue de la robe d'une dame fut t'elle la plus belle du Grésivaudan"_

_-"Mais, d'où te vient cette subite détermination ! parle, dite-moi la cause de ton trouble !"_

Le page reste sans voix. Elmonde Garde comprend suffisamment l'objet de ce silence. La baisse timidement les yeux, fait semblant d'ajuster un ruban, mais son cœur bas à tous rompre.

Un matin, elle quitte ses vêtements de deuil. Les servants en parlent maintenant a leur aises. Certaines affirment qu'il existe bien entre leur Maîtresse et le page un Amour que l'hôtel vas bientôt légitimé. Mais ne chuchote dont pas, que depuis quelque jours, on aperçois un chevalier rôdant autour du château ? 

Un soir que la cloche tinte. Elmonde Garde agenouillée dans son oratoire, sort aussitôt et donne l'ordre d’ouvrir a ce visiteur attardé. Les pas lourd et lent d'un homme chargé d'un armure pesante résonnent sur les dalles. Le chevalier apparaît armés de toute pièces, mais nul regard n’étincelle sous la visière du casque, et le son étrange qui se fait entendre laisse supposé que l'armure est vide.

 _\- "C' EST LUI !"_ s’écrit Elmonde Garde, avant de tombé évanoui.

On s'empresse autour d'elle : Soin bien inutile ! Elle git morte. Près de l'armure vide.

 

Bertrand de Tesse a tenu parole. Il est bien revenu des Séjour des Morts chercher sa bien-aimée...

 

Où se termine l'histoire ? Où commence la légende ? Les témoins ne sont plus là pour nous le précisés...

 

 


	2. Complément historique de 1465

En 1465 le roi Charles VII de France, qui trouve son fils turbulent et trop insupportable, a envoyé des troupes dans le Dauphiné pour le faire taire.

Sachant qu'ils sont poursuivis et peuvent être reconnus, louis XI cherche un asile sûr et rencontre le Seigneur du château de Bouquéron de ce temps. Celui-ci, Claude Coct, lui offre l'hospitalité malgré les conséquences qui pourraient survenir...

Les soldats ont atteint le château, Coct envoya Louis XI se cacher dans une petite salle voûtée sous un escalier. Les archers veulent fouiller la pièce fermée.

 _\- "N'entrés pas, c'est la chambre du diable!"_ les dissuades Coct avec succès !

Après son couronnement, le jeune roi n'a pas oublié son sauveur et qu'il a nommé Payeur Trésorier Payeur Général du Dauphiné, ainsi que le droit d'exploiter pendant 15 ans les forges Allevard.

Après cette épisode, Claude Coct, modifie et élargit le château, et avait même affirmé qu'il avoir trouvé le fameux Trésor des Templiers... Mais le mystère reste entier, et ceci est la réalité qui rejoint la légende du fantôme du château de Bouquéron de notre premier chapitre.

 

Après la Révolution Française de 1792

 

La zone a été réquisitionné et déclarée "Bien National" et vendu à Armand Rey, médecin et maire de Corenc. Il y ouvra les portes des **Bains de Bouquéron** , car l'eau qui alimente toujours le château a les mêmes propriétés que celle de la célèbre eau minéral Française **Evian**.

Ouvert le 1er mai 1853, puis fermé en 1905 en raison de la forte concurrence en ce temps.

En 1908, c'est Maître Giraud de Paris qui rachète le château, dont les descendants sont toujours les propriétaires actuels (en 2006), certainement aux grand dame des descendant de Elmonde et Bertrand de Tesse...


End file.
